lovers
by Misao1
Summary: Mayl is mistaken for a princess.Right after she finds truw love.Now eight years later they meet again.But the queen won't let Mayl marry Chaud.So what can Mayl do too marry Chaud? P.S. This may be a awful story but ummm don't hate me


It was a hot night.Mayl sat in her cabin.It was her first night at vaction camp and so far it was going awful.The teachers were mean.She had her share her cabin with a slut,a mean girl,a idoit,and a snob.Mayl could not sleep.It was too hot.A teacher came in Mayl's cabin.  
"Get too sleep."The teacher snapped. Mayl looked at the clock.It was midnight.Mayl sighed as the teacher yelled at Mayl too get some sleep.The teacher left.Mayl got mad.She was mad for many reasons.The main reason was that it was so freakin hot.Mayl went outside too cool down.She walked too the camps park.  
Mayl sat down on a big smooth rock and sung.Someone else was in the park with her.He heard her singing and began too look for her.Mayl finished her song and was about too begin a new one.Until she saw someone five feet away from her.She got up and walked over too him.  
"Hi!Who are you?"Mayl asked sweetly. "Chaud" he said "Who are you".Mayl introduced herself.They went over too the smooth rock and set down.They talked for hours.After a while wind came in and blew through the camp grounds.  
Mayl and Chaud cuddled up too stay warm.The wind was strong.But Mayl and Chaud weren't cold they had each other too keep warm.Mayl yawned and feel asleep.Chaud looked at her and smiled.He tightened the grip he had on Mayl and feel asleep as well.  
Moring came.Mayl and Chaud woke up too find three teachers around them.The teachers yelled at them.  
"What are you doing out here get too the office"A teacher yelled. Mayl and Chaud walked too the office.One teacher told the princapal about what had happened.They were yelled at more.  
"So what if we feel asleep together outside!We love each other very much im sure you and your husbands do the same thing only more!"Mayl yelled. "Yeah Mayl and I love each other and theres nothing you can do too stop that"Chaud screamed.The princapal was fixing too say something until a car came up outside.Two people got out.They were dressed up fancy.  
They came in the office.They looked at Mayl and nodded.Mayl got really confused. "Exuse me but that is the princess and we must get her back too the castle right away" the woman said.  
"Wait you have me mistaken for someone else"Mayl said.The two people shook their heads. "We know our own daughter now come with us!"The man said. The princapal told the two people too take Mayl away if shes a princess.Mayl got big eyes and screamed.  
"Im not a princess and I don't wanna leave Chaud my love!I just met him!"Mayl cried. The man reached for Mayl but she ran too Chaud.The man walked over too Mayl and gradded her before she could run and walked away with her. "CHAUD I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU"Mayl screamed. "I love you too Mayl i'll never forget and i'll search the for you"Chaud said.Chaud ran towards Mayl but the woman hit him.They threw Mayl in the car and drove off.Chaud just sat there.He hated everything.He hated himself.He hated the two people that stole Mayl.He hated the princapal for allowing them too take Mayl away.The only thing he did love was Mayl and she was gone,gone forever.  
Mayl was drove too the castle.She was placed in a large fancy room with tons of guarding her.She sat down on her bed crying.She had lost her world and was misplaced into another one.Mayl cried she wanted Chaud,her morther,and all her friends.  
"Princess why do you cry?"A guard asked. "Im not a princess you have me mistaken for someone esle my name is Mayl."Mayl cried. The guard looked at her and frowned.The real princess conplained like this so it was normal for the guard.Mayl layed down and cried herself too sleep.  
Eight years later.Mayl was sitting at a table reading a book.She longed too visit these places but the guards would never let her.Mayl had made a friend named Lan.The King and Queen wanted Mayl too marry Lan.  
Mayl got up and walked over too a guard. "Will you escort me on a walk around town?"Mayl asked kindly. "Yes princess."The guard said.They walk out of the castle.While Mayl was walking around town she saw a face that looked famiure.She looked closer.Yes she knew that face. "Chaud!"Mayl yelled. Chaud looked around then he saw Mayl.He smiled and walked over too him.The guard stopped him.Mayl told the guard she knew him.But the guard could care less.Mayl got mad and knocked the guard out. "A princess aslo needs too learn too fight."Mayl said. "Mayl your beautful just like last time." Chaud said.He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soft lips.Mayl smiled enjoying this free moment.Mayl looked at her lover in the eyes.  
"God brought us together again" She said. "He'll keep us together not matter what happens"Chaud said.They kissed once more.The a ton of guards saw Mayl and gradded her.Mayl kicked and punched too get free but could not.She felt hopeless.She hated having too relive this awful moment.The moment when her life ended.  
"Mayl remember God will keep us together if we stay trusting in him! Aslo remember I love you and no guards nor knights can keep us apart they may of split us on the outside but were still together on the inside!"Chaud called.  
Mayl was fixing too say some thing but the guard covered her mouth and took her back too the castle.When they got there Mayl complained too them on how that was no way too treat a princess.  
Just at that moment the Queen came in.Mayl looked at her.The Queen had a lovely dress in her hands.  
"Maylu Slizabeth the 3rd your too marry Sir Lan."The Queen said happily. "No momma I don't wanna marry Lan."Mayl complained.The Queen got mad and got onto her case and told that she had no choice. "Momma I only like Lan as a friend not a lover,there is only one guy that I love"Mayl said quitely. "That is?" the Queen asked.Mayl told the Queen about Chaud.What he looked like how he acted and all that.The queen orders the guards too hunt Chaud down a bring him too her.Mayl smiled a little. "We'll see if this Chaud is really for you" the queen said.  
Mayl just set quietly on her bed.She was smiling.Mayl hoped the Queen would like Chaud.Mayl just wished she was never mistaken for a princess.The queen walked out of the room.  
After a while the guards came back with Chaud.The queen looked at him.Mayl saw Chaud and walked over too him.The queen told Mayl too stay back.Mayl prayed the queen would like Chaud. "No,I don't like how he looks he looks like hes in a gang"the queen said. Mayl got a shock look on her face.She started cussing her mother out.The queen got mad and told the guards too lock her up in the dungeon.The guards drug Mayl away and threw her in dungeon. "We'll deal with that brat later"the queen said "Now throw that rat out of my castle." The guards threw Chaud out.The queen walked back too her throne and sat there petting her dog.  
Chaud kicked the dirt.He wanted the queen too die for throughing Mayl in a dungeon.He passed a girl.She was small but wise. "You have much trouble and hate in your heart"The girl said. "Ya who are you anyway"Chaud asked in a rude way.The girl told him her name was Yai and that she could help him.Chaud sat down and listened too Yai. Mayl layed in the dungeon floors.She must of been in the dark hot dungeon for over an hour.She woundered if they were going too leave her there.She didn't mind dying aleast she got too see Chaud again.  
Finally two guards came in and got Mayl out.Everything in the Castle was done nicely.The queen walked over too Mayl.Today you marry lan.Mayl sighed thinking about Chaud. "Momma I love Chaud not Lan"Mayl said slowly. "Put this dress on and shut-up your too marry Sir Lan not that rat"The queen snapped.Mayl looked down sadly.She put the wedding dress on.She saw Lan and frowned.Some girl walked over too Mayl and put make up on her.  
"May I go for a walk"Mayl asked.Two knights came with her.Mayl walked through the town.She had a good plan.She walked too were no one was and said "Look over there!" The knights looked and Mayl knocked them out.She ran as fast as her legs could take her.Trying too get away.She saw Chaud,he had knife in his hands.She ran over too him.Chaud dropped his knife. "Mayl...how did you escape the castle"Chaud asked. Mayl told Chaud the story of what happened.Chaud hugged Mayl.Mayl smiled.Mayl was always happy when around Chaud.  
"We have too the kingdom before they get me"Mayl said. "Then we'll leave come on" Chaud said.All of a sudden tons of guards came outta nowere.Mayl and Chaud ran away.The guards chased them.Mayl was scard that they would get her.Chaud grabbed Mayl's hand and led her too an under ground house.The guards followed them.When the guards entered they had lost Mayl and Chaud.  
Mayl and Chaud had went too the very back of the house and made an escape there. "What about your stuff"Mayl asked Chaud. "Don't worry about it I live in another kingdom I was just here visiting my friends."Chaud said.Mayl laughed.Guards were after Mayl and Chaud again.Mayl got tired.Chaud grabbed Mayl's hand and kelp on running.  
Finally they lost the guards and were out of the kingdom.Mayl took off her dress.She was wearing normal clothes under here dress. "Freedom im no longer a princess"Mayl said throwing off her crown.Chaud told Mayl too get on the plane.They both got on the plane.They sat down.Mayl sighed happily.The plane took off and Mayl was free.  
Hours later the plane landed.Chaud and Mayl got off the plane. "Come on too my house its a short walk."Chaud said.  
They walked too Chaud house.Mayl and Chaud gave each other a long long kiss.Mayl smiled when it was over. Two years later.Mayl and Chaud were sitting on the couch looking at their new baby girl.They lived happy as a family forever and forever. 


End file.
